


angels don't wear metallica shirts

by disasterboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M, also partially a coffee shop au??, patrick nearly dies several times, pete saves him, pls forgive me for i am bad at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is Patrick's guardian angel. Patrick highly doubts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angels don't wear metallica shirts

**Author's Note:**

> onCE AGAIN, i am writing for my dear assbutt friend haru  
> so they reblogged this (http://sunshinyfriend(.)tumblr(.)com/post/130847560900/baendonurie-i-need-a-peterick-au-where-pete-is) on tumblr, and my friend wanted it done so this fic is kind of based on that post?? it's not gonna be /exactly/ like the prompt described but it has the same general idea
> 
> and obviously none of this is real yo

The little bell on top of the door chimed loudly as Patrick walked into the coffee shop. Nobody was in sight, so the redhead assumed that the two other employees who were _supposed_ to be here were either sleeping in or making out in the back room again. As if on cue, Brendon's head poked through an empty doorway. His hair was messed up and his lips were swollen and red, so Patrick assumed it was the latter that had kept them away.

"Patrick, my best friend in the world!"

"You're lucky the shop isn't open yet, dumbass.", he said, slipping behind the counter and starting up the machines just as Brendon stepped out of the doorway, dragging a debauched Ryan behind him.

"Bren, come on, we still have, like, ten minutes left, and I'm not even fully awake yet.", Ryan mumbled, pulling Brendon back into the supply room they had been in before with little to no resistance from the younger man. Patrick sighed into the cup of coffee he had just made, raising it to his lips and taking a generous sip.

"Don't go too far this time; remember what happened the last time with the new espresso machines!", he called out. Brendon still had the scar on his hip from the last time he and Ryan took things a little too far in their morning make-outs. Patrick got a series of grunts in return, so he took that as his cue to tune them out. When he turned around to face the counter, however, there was a man standing in front of it, elbows resting on the hard surface and palms supporting his tan face. Patrick slipped and nearly spilled his coffee, much to the mystery man's amusement.

"Um, sorry, sir. The store doesn't open until 7 a.m.", Patrick stuttered. 

"That's okay.", mystery man said. "I'm Pete, by the way. Enough of this 'sir' business."

"Yes, well, _Pete_. I'm not sure how you got in here, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave and come back in half an hour."

"No, I think I'll stay here. I like it here.", Pete said. Patrick sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"Look, you have five minutes to get the hell out, or else I'm calling the cops.", Patrick said, right as Pete hopped over the counter and headed towards the coffee machines.

"How can they arrest me when you're the only one that can see me?", Pete asked as he made himself a cup of coffee. 

"What do you-"

"You're the only one who can see me, Trick. I'm your guardian angel! Surprise!", Pete yelled. Patrick looked him over- tattoos covering every inch of visible skin on his arms, Metallica tank top, girl jeans, and combat boots- and snorts.

"Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure angels don't wear Metallica shirts and jeans two sizes too small. You're going to have to pay for that coffee."

"Hey, I can be an angel and still have a sense of fashion!", Pete cried out.

"Uh-huh, sure. Now, if you're done messing around with me, I'll take the money for the coffee and give you one last chance to leave before I call the cops." At this, Pete frowned when he moved his gaze from the cup of coffee he was holding back up to meet Patrick's eyes.

"You really don't believe me?" Patrick shook his head. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from them, and Patrick promptly dropped his coffee in surprise. Brendon's voice could be heard after the ruckus died down, letting out a stream of curses while Ryan moaned loudly.

"Patrick, help!", Brendon called out. Patrick shook his head before taking a few steps toward the supply room. However, he had forgotten about his dropped coffee, and once his foot hit the paper cup he immediately started to fall backwards. Strong arms stopped his fall, and when he was placed on his feet he turned his head to see Pete grinning at him as his arm remained around Patrick's torso.

"Do you believe me now?"

"No, I don't. You simply happened to be there at the right time. I'm not discussing this right now.", Patrick snapped, untangling himself from Pete, and he almost felt bad when Pete's face fell as he turned to help Brendon and Ryan again.

××××××

Pete stayed in the coffee shop all day, much to Patrick's annoyance. He hung around the counter, always waving his hands in front of customers or whispering things in their ears. For some reason, the customers either ignored Pete, or they really couldn't see or hear him. When he wasn't annoying the customers, Pete would sit on the counter and try to talk to Patrick, who tried his best to ignore him.

"Hey, Trick. Pattycakes. Peppermint Patty! Lunchbox-"

"I swear to God, if you don't leave me alone, I am going to punch you in the face!", Patrick yelled at Pete, right as an elderly woman stepped up to the counter. She sniffed and threw Patrick the coldest glare he had ever seen. He quickly apologized and moved to make her tea, glaring at Pete as soon as his back was turned. Once the old lady had been given her tea and her scone, since there were no other customers in line, Patrick turned to Pete.

"Alright, so, I'm apparently the only one that can see you. That doesn't mean you get to make my life hell because of that.", he snapped. Pete only shrugged in response, sprinting over and making himself his thirteenth cup of coffee.

"Seriously, I hope you're going to pay for all of those."

"Don't worry, Pattycakes, I have the money!", Pete shouted. Patrick sighed, holding his head in his hands. 

"Why are you here? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I'm here because you're super clumsy, Tricky.", Pete sang, laying upside-down on the counter. "When does your shift end?"

"In about five minutes. I need to go drag Ryan and Brendon out of the supply room again.", Patrick replied. But by "dragging them out", he merely shouted that his shift was over and he was leaving before heading out the door. Pete followed close behind him as he fumbled for his keys in his coat pocket, quietly humming to himself.

"What can I do to make you believe that I'm your guardian angel?", he asked. Patrick scoffed.

"For one, dress more like an angel, and come up with feathery white wings and a halo.", he retorted. When he looked up, Pete was standing with his arms spread wide. His Metallica shirt and jeans were gone, replaced with a spotlessly clean white robe that Patrick had seen on many paintings that depicted angels. There were indeed white wings to go with the new costume, as well as a circular beam of light that Patrick could only assume was a halo.

"I gotta say, Lunchbox, this is actually pretty comfy. Although, I think you would like _this_ version a lot better.", Pete sang. In the blink of an eye, the whole thing was gone, replaced by white lace lingerie, with fake wings and a plastic halo in place. The lingerie was almost completely see-through, so Patrick could see a variety of new tattoos all over Pete's body, including one on his navel. Patrick's face heated up instantly as he looked away in order to keep his eyes from roaming lower.

"That's ridiculous. You're definitely not an angel if you wear that kind of thing."

"Hey, what's wrong with lingerie?", Pete said. Thankfully, when Patrick glared at him for the fifty-thousandth time that day, he had gone back to his original outfit.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I just don't think angels would wear it.", Patrick said. "You are nothing more than a hallucination, and I'm done dealing with you." He walked out into the middle of the crosswalk, since the 'walk' symbol was illuminated, but a car came racing down the street through the red light just as Patrick stepped into its path. The redhead froze, petrified, and screwed his eyes shut. However, the impact never came. Patrick opened his eyes to find himself on the sidewalk with Pete hovering over him, and the realization that Pete had saved his life twice that day hit him hard.

"You just saved my life.", he whispered.

"That's kind of my job, babe.", Pete said. People were starting to whisper and point in Patrick's direction, and he could feel his neck beginning to burn. Pete turned to look at the small crowd that had formed and, with a snap of his fingers, transported himself and Patrick to the front door of Patrick's apartment.

"How the f-"

"You still really don't believe that I'm your guardian angel?", Pete asked. Patrick shook his head, still slightly dazed from everything, but when he blinked several times Pete was gone. Patrick, for some reason, actually felt slightly disappointed as he stood up and unlocked his apartment.

××××××

Over the course of the next week, Patrick saw a lot more of Pete (who always wore various band shirt and too-small jeans as well as copious amounts of eyeliner) but, strangely enough, he didn't mind that much. Patrick eventually stopped being so tense and uptight around Pete (although he still didn't believe him about the angel thing), and he eventually found himself excited to talk to Pete again.

The week after that, however, he saw less of Pete, but saw more of his life flashing before his eyes.

On Monday, it was raining harder than ever before, and Patrick's car started hydroplaning. Just when Patrick went to climb out of the car, everything stopped moving, and he was safely at his destination. Pete was on the hood of his car, winking at him, before he disappeared again.

On Tuesday, the rain had turned into a thunderstorm, and Patrick had gone outside to get his mail when a crack of thunder resounded directly above him. Turning to look at the sky, the redhead was met with a flash of white right before his eyes. However, now-familiar tanned hands shot out and pushed him out of the way just before a bolt of lightning touched down where he had been standing seconds before.

"You shouldn't play outside during thunder storms, Trick.", Pete said before vanishing once again. Patrick hurried inside, mail forgotten, and once again found a strange sense of disappointment in his stomach.

On Wednesday, Brendon was carrying in a new coffee machine to replace the one he and Ryan had broken the day before when he tripped on nothing. The machine went flying, aimed straight at Patrick's head, and he knew that he was a dead man for sure. Pete was there, though, and suddenly the coffee machine moved just a tad bit to the right and crashed into the wall behind Patrick instead. As Brendon apologized over and over, with Ryan by his side trying to calm him, Patrick looked around for Pete, only to find him gone again.

Thursday passed by with relative safety, but on Friday the coffee shop he worked at was robbed by a man holding a single gun with both of his hands. Brendon, who was working the register at the time, looked up and promptly screamed.

"Shut up and give me your money!", the man yelled. With trembling fingers, Brendon opened up the cash register and began piling up the bills on the counter.

"Patrick, call the police. Right now.", Ryan whispered in his ear. The taller man's eyes were glued to Brendon's back, but they kept flickering over towards the robber from time to time. Patrick nodded, crouching down and slowly sliding his cell phone out of its pocket.

"Hey, you! Guy with the red hair! Turn around and stand up!", the robber demanded. Patrick sighed and did as he was told, turning around to face the man, cell phone still in hand.

"You were calling the cops on me, weren't you? You son of a bitch!", he yelled. He aimed his gun at Patrick and fired three bullets. Suddenly,  Pete was by his side once again, but a deadly serious look had taken the place of the normal joking smile and bright eyes. He held out a hand, and one of the bullets- the one aimed straight at Patrick's head- ricocheted off of his palm and shot back towards the man. Pete then placed himself out in front of Patrick, wings spread wide, and absorbed the last two bullets, which disappeared into thin air. Patrick heard a loud grunt as the first bullet found its mark in the chest of the robber, but when he looked back to find Pete he was gone yet again.

"Holy shit, Patrick! How did you manage to do that?!", Brendon yelled, turning to face Patrick as the robber fell to the floor.

"I... Don't know?", he answered truthfully.

"The bullet must have rebounded off of his phone. You're extremely lucky, Pat.", Ryan concluded. Brendon only rolled his eyes behind Ryan's back as his boyfriend pulled out _his_ phone and finally dialed 911.

××××××

"Pete! Pete, can you hear me? Pete!", Patrick called. He was finally home after a long interrogation with the cops, and he needed to speak to Pete. The problem was, though, he had no idea how-

"You called?", the familiar voice rang, interrupting his train of thought. Patrick whirled around to find Pete laying down on his couch, cocky grin on his face.

"I believe you." This caused Pete's eyebrows to raise.

"You do?", he asked. Patrick nodded, and Pete's face once again broke out into a wide grin.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come around and face the truth, Peppermint Patty!", Pete yelled. He hopped up off of the couch and picked Patrick up, twirling him around and making him screech.

"Okay, okay, calm down! I didn't ask you to marry me or anything, I just said I believed you! Put me down!" Sighing, Pete placed Patrick's feet back on the ground, but kept his arms around him. 

"You can also let go of me, by the way.", Patrick coughed.

"Nah, I'd rather not.", Pete said, burying his face into Patrick's neck. Patrick could feel his face heating up, and by the time he moved both Pete and himself back to the couch he was sure he resembled a tomato.

"I've been watching over you for a while, you know. From when you were a tiny, nerdy little teenager in his first year of high school.", Pete whispered.

"Then why haven't you showed yourself before now?", Patrick asked. The angel was silent for several moments before speaking again.

"Because I just now realized that I'm hopelessly, completely, and truly in love with you. I've been avoiding you this week because I was trying to distance myself, because you obviously weren't going to believe me or like me back. But hey, I might as well give it a shot now." And with that, he leaned in and gave Patrick a kiss on the lips, effectively surprising Patrick for the millionth time since they've met. It took only a few more seconds for Patrick's mind to catch up with the current situation, and soon he was kissing Pete back with just as much, if not more, passion. The tight knot that had wound itself in Patrick's stomach since the moment he saw Pete suddenly uncoiled, and the attraction he had been denying bubbled to the surface as he moved his arms around Pete's neck.

"Does this mean you love me back?", Pete asked once Patrick had pulled back for air. Patrick only kissed him again as an answer. And yeah, ok, maybe Pete's kisses had him seeing visions of heaven, and he decides that _yes, I can totally get used to this_.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and remember to stay safe!! who knows, your guardian angel may be a hunk or a Xx_sc3n3qu33n_xX or a huge nerd, but don't nearly die to try and find out!!


End file.
